darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
881
Charity has a vision that the moment Quentin falls asleep, Count Petofi will take over his body. Synopsis : On the great Collinwood estate, Garth Blackwood the demon master of Dartmoor prison relentlessly tracks down his victims. Whoever stands in the way of his deadly justice must die. On this stormy night, there are many that will learn to their horror that to the demon prison master the whole world is a jail and he alone holds the power of life and death over all its inhabitants. Blackwood kills Aristede. Petofi makes plans to repossess Quentin's body and go to the future. Charles shoots Blackwood. Blackwood, weak, vows to execute Charles and Petofi, then escapes. Petofi enters a trance to take over Quentin's body. Pansy has a dream which foretells that Petofi will take over Quentin's body the moment Quentin falls asleep. Memorable quotes : Garth Blackwood: The prisoner...iiiisss...executed! ---- : Count Petofi: To Aristede toasting...we spent many pleasant hours together, but in the final test, he proved disloyal. : Charles: He didn't look so pleasant lying on the floor in the mill. : Count Petofi: Death seldom shows us at our best. ---- : Count Petofi: Petofi can do anything! And Petofi must go to the future now! Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask / Pansy Faye * Thayer David as Andreas Petofi * Roger Davis as Charles Delaware Tate * John Harkins as Garth Blackwood * Michael Stroka as Aristede Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 876. * Final appearance of character Aristede. Story * DREAM SEQUENCE: Charity dreams that the moment Quentin falls asleep, Count Petofi will take over his body. This is more of a vision than a dream. She is not asleep. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: So tired / Mustn't sleep; Pansy: Someone's going to stop him. * TIMELINE: It was yesterday when Garth Blackwood killed Evan (occurred in 878). Quentin is leaving for New York on the early train tomorrow. Quentin hasn't slept for two nights. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the end of the teaser, Garth Blackwood waits too long to shout, "Justice must be done!" and talks over the stinger music. * Charles must pull the trigger of the gun five times before the blanks produce the sound of gunfire. * If Charles and Petofi really want to kill Garth Blackwood, why doesn't Charles shoot him again after he wounded him? * The picture is out of focus during Charity's daydreaming. * Garth Blackwood, after being tied up, is past the edge of the carpet on the concrete floor. Although it is true the floor is concrete, there are rugs on the floor, not carpet (not wall to wall). You can see a gap between two adjacent rugs, too. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 881 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 881 - Sunny DayCategory:Dark Shadows episodes